Who You Are
by chordcedes
Summary: ReVamp: Sam and Mercedes have been married for 17 years, with 2 kids. Welcome to their life... "Do not let anyone define who you are."
1. Next to Me

A/N: Sorry, I'm replacing the story. It seemed way too rushed and short. So I'll just make it longer. I promise it will be better this time, but I'm not going to get your hopes up. I changed some things, Stephen is now Michael and Marisol and Hazel are matched together to make Simone. - Zay

The Chapter Next To Me is the same song by Emeli Sande

So here's the revamped, In My Life...

* * *

Chapter 1: Next to Me

"So wait, Aunt Brittany used to date you?" The little girl with caramel skin interrupted midway into her dad's story.

"Yes, Sim. Now where was I. So I was with Brittany for a short time, because she found out she still loved Auntie Tana. When I was lonely, I found out that I forgot about the one thing in my life that kept me on my feet, my saviour." Sam and Simone laid on their lawn, looking up at the clouds, serene in the summer breeze.

"What was that Daddy?" Simone asked. The 7-year old asked. Raising her head to glance at her father.

"Your mom, so after barely graduating high school, I made my way to California and since Uncle Puck and your mother had an extra room in their apartment, I lived there til I graduated from Berkeley. Then me and your mother went to a party, and I found out I still loved her."

The younger girl beside him murmured an "Awww" and let the man continue.

Inside the house, looking at them through the back padio window was the Woman of Sam's dreams. Her dark raven hair now heightened with a honey color, and her curves more accented was the same person she was 20 years ago.

Mercedes Imani Jones. Wait, let me correct myself. Mercedes Imani Evans.

Her smile was bright, watching her daughter having bonding time with her favorite man in the whole wide world. 2nd, never forget Mr. Jones.

Back outside, Sam exaggerated about how he and Mercy went on a magnificent trip to China and fought a blue dragon or how they escaped to the Netherlands and made Snow Angels with Giants. Well he did go to China and Netherlands with his wonderful, pulchritudinous wife but all they did was go sight-seeing and "other" things.

Mercedes went outside and yelled, "Lunch Time."

Sam got up pulling gently, Simone's arm and challenged her, "Race you to it."

She giggled and ran like an Olympic medalist. He jogged behind her, trying his best to let the 7-year old win. The struggles of a parent, his competitive side almost overpowered him as he was pushed to the limit of almost reaching the padio. But his fatherly side was put to the test.

His adrenaline stopped for a seconds, being 42 you have to rest. He skidded his way to his wife putting his strong arms around her.

"Hehe, Beat you daddy." She laughed making her way inside.

Sam planted a kiss on Mercedes' plump lips. His trouty mouth almost engulfed her whole, kidding but it looked like he almost did. The two went inside. Sam whispered into her ear, "She's a fast one isn't she."

Mercedes laughed, "She's 7, they have the energy of 4 redbulls, no, I am not giving you permission to give Simone or Michael 4 redbulls." She said the last part, thinking she gave her husband an idea.

Sam reassured her, "I won't." He paused for 2 seconds, "Not until they're eighteen." Mercedes laughed half-sarcastically, half-literally.

Mercedes, out of her husband's strong bear hug, walked to the edge of the staircase and called, "Michael Shaun Evans, get down and eat some food."

The 17 year old paused his video game from his PS10, and went down stairs. Unlike most boys his age, Michael was obedient. But not those way too obedient ones with no friends. He was the perfect package at school. Tall, Smart, Handsome, Sweet, and a good Brother.

The other 3 pieces of the Evans clan already sat down, but waited for Michael. "Mikey, come on." Simone said, eagerly waiting to stab the piece of meat her mother prepared. Michael seated parallel from his sister opposite ends from their parents.

Set on the table were Mercedes' family famous cheesy buttermilk biscuits and Chicken Wings basted in Barbecue Rub. Simone yearned for a chicken wing. As her father handed her one she ate like she hadn't since she was a fetus. Mercedes slowly ate her biscuit.

"Mercy, eating one biscuit. This dieting thing. Don't tell me you're starving yourself again."

"I'm not. Starving is way different than dieting." She lied. She wanted to get skinnier. One way or another.

"Look I know why you're doing this, I don't think you're fa-"

"But Sam," She cut him off.

"No buts baby, you are the sexiest lady in the Universe with a capital U, and don't let anyone, and I mean anyone tell you otherwise." She grinned, looking down and grabbed another wing and biscuit. Glancing at the man who gave her a lopsided cheeky smile and continued munching on her prepared food.

* * *

_18 Years Ago_

_"Mercy, baby where are you?" Sam looked door from door inside their huge 3 story house. He called for her, thinking she went out but her car was still in the driveway._

_He went down-stairs, hoping she would be there. Creeping into the room, he made his way to the individual rooms. The standing out bathroom light was a guide to her. _

_There was Mercedes, puking in the bathroom."Mercy," the name rolled off like bittersweet poison. _

_"Sam, it's not what it looks like." She reassured._

_"Are you pregnant?" She shook her head at his question. Then the only thing that came to the blonde's mind was Bullimia. Then the pieces of the puzzle came all together._

_This is why she cut her eating habits, and going to the Gym each and everyday. Or the fact she skips lunch 3 times a week. _

_"Cedes, you need to stop this." He pleaded. "Please." The tears streamed down her soft bronze face. "You are Beautiful, what I see is a gorgeous, lovely, dazzling, foxy, divine, pretty, sexy, alluring, breath-taking, angelic-"_

_She chuckled, "any more?"_

_"There are no words that can completely describe you. You are the woman of my dreams." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Stop this, I don't know what I would do without you in my life."_

_She smiled for the first time in weeks. A real one. Not those plastic ones she's giving. A legitimate gesture of the lips._

_"You know I love you right?" She asked._

_"I love you too." He pecked her lips, "Mouthwash, baby. You smell like hurl."_

_The two young adults giggled and left to go clean up._

* * *

The Present

Simone and Michael watched their parents and felt confused. Shaking it out, they continued eating, happily.

Mercedes ate a whole course meal.

After lunch, Simone went up to her room to color on her canvas, and Michael went back to playing the latest Call of Duty with his friends, Jace and Trent.

Mercedes leaned over the marble counter, sipping on the french vanilla latte she gladly made herself. Sam enveloped her into his arms and took a small sip of the drink.

He made a disgusted face, causing Mercedes to smile at his goofiness. The two spent the rest of the day watching cartoons with Simone, while by 12:00 Michael began IMing his secret girlfriend, Avalon.

Sam folded one arm over Mercedes' chest. Lying in the bed, in sleep aparrel, the dynamic duo went into rest. Both widely smiling gratefully.

This was the life of the Evans, the unbreakable family in the middle of LA.

A/N: If you get offended about the eating disorder situation, I don't judge you. I mean I had an eating disorder when I was 13, I thought I was too fat and I felt like I needed to lay off food, for good. I knew it wasn't healthy but I was like 130 lbs. Everyone at school, Boys and Girls were skinny. I liked that figure. Now I know I should appreciate my body, and not take my life for granted. Follow my tumblr, cherishtherileystreet.


	2. Feel Again

A/N: I hope you like the new version of the story and I promise no more eating disorders. Okay, here is the chapter where Sam and Mercedes find out Hazel has dyslexia and they find out about Avalon. Chapter Title based on OneRepublic.

* * *

Chapter 2: Feel Again

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans, do you know why I brought you to my office today." The sandy haired lady asked with a really serious face. She used her middle finger to push the bridge of her glasses up from her flat nose. The lady then put her hands flat on the desk and folded them together. Sam thought to himself, 'Damn she scary'.

"No we don't, Ms. Sunnet. Is something wrong with Hazel?" Mercedes asked concerned for her adolescent child.

"Oh yes, there is something wrong. You see Hazel here has been experience strange diffuculty with reading class." Ms. Sunnet's bitter voice was something that triggered Sam.

"Reading class, Ms. Sunnet, do you think Hazel may be dyslexic?" Sam asked.

"I believe so, you may see her, she's in Ms. Fernandes' room, you may speak to her there." The couple walked anxiously down the vacant hallway to Ms. F's room. Knocking gently, the woman opened the door.

"Oh, Hazel your parents are here to see you, darling." The lady sweetly scooted over for Hazel to exit the class room. The short-haired woman then closed the door, going on with her basic lecture.

"Mommy, Daddy, is everything okay?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Of course, it's just Hazel honey," Mercedes kneeled to her eye level. She took a deep breath, "Hazel, me and your father believe that you might have dyslexia." Hazel eyes drifted softly to her mother's looking confused, opposite to her mother's guilty and serious irises.

"What does that mean mommy?" She asked.

"It means you can't read as well as the other kids." Mercedes said slowly, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Mommy, does that mean I'm stupid?" She asked seriously, but on the verge of crying in her mother's arms.

"No. It doesn't, it just means that you have to work harder than the other kids and you're more challenged than the rest. like a superhero." Sam stood up and said, he was sympathetic, seeing he experienced the same thing since he was 11.

"I though superheros needed capes." She murmured, cradled in her mother's arms.

"Not all heroes wear capes dear, you can be a superhero without wearing the silly costume or the mask or the symbol, you could just be you." Hazel's tears faltered into soft giggles.

"Okay, hun. Wipe off those tears, we'll have someone correctly diagnose you tomorrow to see if Ms. Sunnet's theory is correct. Remember, chin up and smile, don't let anyone tell you that you're not beautiful." Mercedes gave her a small kiss on her temple and sent her off to class.

* * *

"Hey, come on I need to show you something." It was after school, the desolate campus was only those two, the clandestine relationship was foreshadowing his parent's events and he knew that. He also knew he loved her so if they get caught, he has a reason.

Michael took her hand and sprinted to the west wing of Lima Heights High School. It was not as hood as Auntie Tana made it seem. "Mikey, where are we going?" Avalon's strawberry blonde curls bounced as they paced.

"You'll see," Michael said and made her close her beautiful blue eyes.

"Don't peek, babe." He lead her steps and once it felt like a mile, he stopped. "Okay, Ava you could open now."

Avalon gradually opened her eyes adjusting to the broad afternoon sun. Her mouth agape, showed Michael that she liked the suprise. She hooked her dainty hands around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

The area was radiant, decorated with her favorite gardenias and a blue striped picnic blanket with a boombox blaring Frank Ocean, which this generation considers old-school. The happy couple sat down in the calming grass.

"_I wanna see your pom-poms from the stands, come on come on. My fingertips and my lips they burn from the cigarettes."_

"I know how you like old school R & B, and I think this was a nice early 2000 song." Michael said eating a strawberry. The basket contained multiple fruits, Strawberries, Watermelons, Grapes, and Blackberries which of course appealed to Avalon's favorite things.

As the song 'Strawberry Avalanche' by Owl City started playing, Avalon immediately requested, "Let's dance."

The two swayed offbeat to the quick rhythm. "You know I love you right," she said. He nodded, his hands around her waist, Michael leaned his head down to peck her shiny berry-eating lips.

She tasted like strawberry and vanilla, a wonderful blend of flavors. The two had fun but it seemed the happiness had to end. The sun began to set and the two parted ways after one everlasting kiss.

As Michael headed home, he looked at his watch and saw the numbers 6:30. The boy bolted his way across the block and his stamina increased. He jogged through the neighborhood, skidding house by house befored heading toward the big gate.

Punching in the passcode and automatically the gate opened which let him in. He slowly stepped towards his door. Looking for his keys, he muttered curses. The door suddenly opened magically. He glanced to his right, seeing his mother eyeing him, sweaty and messy.

"Michael, where were you at the time between 4:30 and now?" She asked like a forensic specialist.

"Doing extra work for Ms. Foley." He lied through the skin of his teeth.

"Really?" She asked sarcastically, knowing that he did not spend two hours, working. "Are you sure it wasn't your girlfriend taking your time?"

"What girlfriend," he asked nonchalantly.

"I don't know her, but I suspect you have one." She thought for a minute, "Let me guess her name. Oooh, Monica, Jessica, Sheryl, Indigo, Melissa, Faith, Raine, May, April, June, I'm lost." She said after he constantly shook his head after all the names.

"My girlfriend's name is unique and special, it means paradise."

"So you do have one, that's all I need to know." She said and left, leaving Michael with a Straight Face. "Sam, Sammy, our little boy has a girlfriend." Mike chuckled and felt his cheeks blush.

* * *

The END


End file.
